Sent from Above
by shOotingXstArs
Summary: 5 girls sent from above, but what happens when things start to change and things start to fall apart? [STOPPEDthemoment]
1. Default Chapter

1" I want you five girls to go on down to Earth. You girls are now the new guardians of Earth protect it with your life." Every 500 hundred years new guardians are chosen to protect Earth and it's people. Well at least that's we were suppose to do...I mean what are you expecting from 5 twelve year olds? After we were sent to Earth we were provided with our own house and money we were suppose to 'learn to live on our own'.We were enrolled into South Pointe Middle School. Oops did we not introduce ourselves? Well there's the totally off to space Keiimo, then you have the straight-minded, stupid at the same time, homework freak, bad-ass Elie, then comes Jo that likes to go places and she also likes to party, and then you have the shy, quiet, and innocent Elaine, of course then if you have all those elements then we must have the swinging like a monkey, crazy one right? That's our one and only Mekki and now its our third year back and we're fourteen and things are changing dramatically in our lives....


	2. Chipped

1

Chapter one: Chipped

Elie, Keiimo, Jo, and Elaine were studying for their final exam of the year and suddenly they hear a loud boom from upstairs.

" What the hell is Mekki doing up there?" Keiimo yelled, aiming her fingers at the ceiling ready to strike.

" She's trying to work her magic, she seems to lost her touch over the weekend," Elie said without looking up from her book and scribbled something onto her notebook. Elaine looked up from her book her glasses a bit askew and looked back down to her book.

" You think we should go and check on her?"Jo asked in concern looking up from her notes.

" If you want, but I say not, it's a mess up there right now, you for one should know how it feels to lose your touch and things just goes haywire, remember?"Elie bit her pencil in concentration and it turned out to a mutter, but Jo heard it loud and clear. She cast her eyes down and said in a voice so small, " It wasn't my fault I lost control, I just couldn't have Jay mad at me."

"Why? Why was it so important to you that Jay was mad at you? It wasn't like you were in love with that guy anyways, that type of guy should just leave this planet for all I care." Elie said in disgust. That made Jo even more depressed those were moments that shouldn't be brought up, there was a deafening silence. Elaine sensed the troubled two some so she decided to break the silence.

" Hey guys why don't we go out and have some fun, so we can all cheer, who wants to be in this kind of mood any ways? We have been studying all day and we deserve this kind of break." Keiimo stood up and stretched out her legs, " Elaine's right and you two know it, I think this studying has to your brains and your not thinking right now. We have been cooped up in the house for the weekend so its time we all go out and have some fun!" Keiimo and Elaine grabbed Jo and Elie arm and pulled them two up.

" Fine you guys talked us into it," Elie said wiping the crumbs from her shirt, crumbs that were left there since lunch when they ordered pizza.

"I'm starving anyways," Jo added. Keiimo and Elaine looked at both of them it seems like they have already forgotten that they have been fighting just a moment ago. It's one of the special qualities Elie and Jo had they have no grudges and if they did it would only last for a couple of minutes. They picked up their books and put them away on the shelf.

"Shall we go call Mekki?" Elie asked putting a jacket over her over large overalls. The others looked at Elie and she rolled her eyes, she climbed up the curving steps and up to the door that labeled "Goddess Mekki's Room" that was in pure real gold. Yea they were indeed what people call 'Goddess' or like 'Angels' what ever they call them they were five girls sent from above to protect Earth. Elie knocked on the door. A big boom vibrated the whole house, Elie fell, but she quickly picked herself up, she opened Mekki's door and found her once clean room a trash junkyard clothes laying every direction your eyes can cast and big wholes were in the wall too.

"Uh....you know Mekki your powers were to give life not destroy things, father wouldn't be too pleased if he heard that one of his daughters used her skills for the bad." Elie looked around the room examining the holes, " Is something bothering you Mekki? The last you did this was when Dave broke up with you and you went back up then you let your powers get the better of you and you nearly destroyed the Kingdom of Clouds." Mekki looked up, her eyes were all red and puffy from crying and said, " I don't know what's happening to me I just can't seem to do the right thing anymore I use be so sure of myself." Elie kneeled down and wiped some of the tears away and said, " Mekki, everyone's heart would break once in while we might be goddesses but we're not perfect either. No one is. So how's your heart?"

"Just a bit chipped," Mekki whispered. Elie was going to use the only thing that she could remember, something her mother used on her every time her heart was 'chipped'. Elie motioned Mekki over and wrapped her in a hug, " Oh sweety, I'm really sorry."

"Tell me that there's something wrong with me, I can't stand it, I want to move on but I can't I'm so scared to walk the path alone, don't tell me that it's just a phase! Please help me..."

" Remember what father told us? ' There is so little that we parents can do for our children. We can only set a good example..point the way, be a guidance to our children, the rest you'll have to do by yourself. You must build your own character. You don't have to walk that path Mekki you can chose another and you'll never walk it alone we'll always be there for you. Now clean that face up we can go and celebrate a little, lift that mood of yours ok?" At the end Mekki cried and then nodded and went into the bathroom. Elie fixed up Mekki's room back to the way it was originally, neat and clean, she repaired the holes with the wave of her hands. After Mekki came back out she was clean, she had cleansed herself with the water from the Fountain of Healing Water. They went downstairs and everyone was pissed off that Elie took so long upstairs, Mekki apologized that she held everybody up, Jo wrapped a arm around Mekki and walked out the door laughing. Elie stayed behind a little looking up to the darkening sky with whirl she was out the door.


	3. Rememberence and memories

1

Chapter 2: Remembrance and memories

The girls just came out of Life Plaza and they were laughing they're asses off. They took the elevator to the second floor and walked to the Arcade. They played their favorite game it was a combination of dancing and concentration one was using hands and one was dancing to the music. They played that game for hours till they came out sweating, but happy, next they went to Cue that was the place that they use to go like twice a month but afterwards homework stacked up so they couldn't go, so it was good going back. They took so much pictures that they needed two bags for them. As they walked out Elie banged into someone and before she could touch the floor the other person grabbed her arm. Elie that time had her eyes shut, but as she heard her friends gasp, she opened her eyes and saw something she wished she hadn't seen.

He was the one that she thought she could trust and care about, she gave him her heart but he just threw it away like it was just a toy he could play with. She sacrificed so much for him, yet he didn't notice, they were friends at first, but after a while they were cut off from each other she hasn't seen him for over a year and a half. Elie moved on after that lived a happy life with her best friends, never said anything about him. She wanted to forget everything about him, the time they spent together the time they had fun, the others knew that it was too painful to just forget about it all. It's what kept Elie away from guys for the pass 6 years of life. The other girls wanted so bad to help her out, but she was determined to do this on her own. After she entered jr. high and met him on the first day she liked him the first minute she saw him, she never told anyone she was afraid that people would hurt her like her parents painful past did. She thought that he was the one, the one that could repair her broken heart, but he wasn't. Elie shoved his hand away.

"What are you doing here?" Elie said, by the sound of her voice it was cracking with all the years of pain she had suffered. He moved a step closer and she moved a step back, " I asked you what are you doing here Tom!!!" he answered with the too familiar voice, " Elie...is that you..?"

He stepped up to her, he towered over her, to him she was just a little girl who's lost in her heart and can't find a way back. He hugged her like as if he let go she would disappear forever, she was too shocked to move, by now tears were streaming down her face. Elie shoved him away, " You were the one who threw me away and went for a prettier girl!" Elie was crying her heart now, " You never gave me a chance!" Jo, as a goddess specialized in love she sensed Tom was in tremendous pain from deep down.

" This is all a misunderstanding..Elie..remember we went here for your 14th birthday?" Tom pointed to Cue, he took the photos from that day not long ago.

Elie told everyone that she had burned them, but the truth was she kept it in a blue starred box he had given her on Christmas Eve of '04 she had put all her memories in that little container. She hadn't really forgotten about him, she wished she could, but for some reason she couldn't. It was she could take from him she let it all go and she ran. She cried as she ran, she couldn't understand why she was crying, her heart had hardened over the years, betrayal can do that to you. Her feelings were all mixed of hatred, sadness, but she was also glad to see him again, she didn't know why. She ran all the way home and ran up to her room and cried herself to sleep.

Elie came down stairs and was met up with the other four girls. All night the girls have been talking about what had happened and according to Jo, Tom has been searching for her all this time that all this time all Elie wanted to do was avoid him. Elie didn't eat much in the morning, she ate a apple and went back upstairs. Mekki had fretted about Elie all night, she wasn't able to see the stars last night and that was a bad sign, Elie usually put out the stars at night. Finally she made a choice to go upstairs and talk it out with her. Mekki ascended the stairs and knocked softly at the door that read 'Goddess ElieStars' in sapphire. The door was ajar and inside was dark with little lights coming through the shades.

"Elie...? Elie...? You there?" Mekki opened the door slightly and found the room was littered with tissues ans scattered pictures. Mekki heard sniffles coming from the balcony. Mekki went over and pushed away the heavy curtains and found Elie sitting there on the chair looking at the sun raise, her eyes were glassy as if she was dead, not literally, but as in soul dead.

"You know we use to watch the sun set and we would talk about so much stuff together, and..and..." Elie said in a voice that just wanted to make you cry, it just broke Mekki's heart to hear and see her best friend like that, " What did I do wrong..? Is this just an illusion in my heart..? What am I feeling in my heart..these feelings...I feel like they were just illusions I was following so I won't make myself sad...." Mekki went over and sat next to her and took her hand in hers, " Don't worry we'll walk this path together...you're not alone to face this. We're going to help you."

"Aligato - gozaiimaz..Mekki-chan...."Elie said it in Japanese, and that rarely happened, " There's so much that I remembered that I want to forget..."

"But you were the one who told me that you don't want to forget that the memories you make, good or bad." Mekki said, the wind picked up and was tugging at her hair.

"Yea..I did didn't I?" Elie's voice had become so soft that it sounded like the wind, " I thought he was the one, the one I could finally speck my heart to."

" We all make mistakes once in a while, it's like bike riding we fall but we still climb on and keep on going until we get the hang of it, it's like that in the middle way we might fall again." Mekki smiled at Elie, and Elie couldn't help it but to smile back.


	4. Choices

1Chapter 3: Choices

Things we're just being settled down about Tom and Elie when flowers and chocolates began to appear on the doorsteps for Elaine. It was strange because she only had one lover and that lover was all the way in Korea, Seong Kim. Elaine had met Seong Kim in 2nd year and that was when their love for each other bloomed into sweet love. That is until Seong Kim had to move back to Korea, but their love could go the distance. Now they still write to each other and if they had the chance they would call each other. They didn't know any other guys that had fallen in love with her, maybe a small crush, but not what Seong Kim could give to Elaine, the potential to love and care for her. They were the sweetest couple you can ever find. That afternoon when Elaine, Mekki, Jo, Elie, and Keiimo came out of school a voice yelled, " Laina! Laina!" At first we thought that person was calling to someone else but it kept going so we turned around and Elaine screamed.

It wasn't a terrified scream or a pain scream, it was one of those really happy screams. Elaine was gone in a flash. She came back with Seong Kim hand in hand, her face was flushed with new color that the other girls had never seen before. Elaine chattered away like he has been gone for decades but it wasn't that long it was only a year and a half that she hasn't seen him. Elaine decided that Seong Kim stay for dinner and that we'll make dinner. After when they departed and the girls reached home, Elie asked, " Why do we have to make dinner for him?" Elie was also the laziest person you would ever know in your life.

"Well, Seong Kim didn't come here alone he came here with his parents and he wanted them to meet me so I wanted to make a good impression about us."

"What's this got to do with us?" Mekki asked putting her backpack on the couch. And jumping onto the sofa.

"Remember Mekki, no jumping on the furniture." Keiimo reminded. Mekki waved her arms at her and flicked on the television. Keiimo's attention turned back to Elaine, "Of course we'll help you Elaine, your cooking this for your boyfriend right then you'll have to cook it right, if you put enough affection into it it'll taste great!" Keiimo winked at Elaine, Elaine thanked Keiimo a thousand thanks. That night Elie, Mekki, Keiimo, Jo. And Elaine were in the kitchen getting the food ready.

"Man this is too hot, why don't we have a cook? This is a rich gated community right? Then why doesn't it have COOKS?" Elie was irritated because she had burn herself 5 times already. It was almost time and Elaine made the others change into something nice. Elie and Mekki complained about stockings they wanted to wear jeans. In the end Elaine gave them both 20 to wear them for the dinner.

"This better be good," muttered Elie under her breathe. The dinner went well as the girls can see Seong Kim's parents really liked Elaine and the girls but Elaine the most because she was Seong Kim's girlfriend. Elaine was different from the day Seong Kim appeared at their front gates at school. Now Elaine has color in her face and she talks a lot more than usual which was a good sign. The days are clear no rainy days at all which meant that Elaine has been pretty happy with Seong Kim here. Also the girls saw Seong Kim a lot more often at their house and at the school gates, he would walk her home everyday. The others saw less and less of Elaine each day. Guessing that Mekki missed having Elaine around wanted her back, " I want Elaine back!" she shouted one day when they were in the back yard and Elaine was with Seong Kim kayaking.

Keiimo sighed, " These aren't our choices to make, their Elaine's, I've never seen her this happy before and her attitude towards things are different too." Mekki just sighed and sat down sipping her lemonade. Keiimo looked up at the clear blue sky, " We all have choices and pathes to follow in our journey and sometimes we can choose for you and sometimes we have to choose for oursleves. It's like a forest, there's a section where we meet each other and later there are other pathes leading to other places, we choose to stay or we choose to walk a different path. We have been choosing the pathes for Elaine now it's her turn to choose for herself. We choose a path together to protect the Earth, that lead us into this life, we could've picked the road that lead us to paradise instead of this. We promised we'd make choices along the road that wouldn't leave us regretting later and it didn't. Just saying so if we really want Elaine to stay here or have her own life and choices to make. Think about it." with that she stood up and went back inside. Elie heard Mekki sniffle, she didn't even know it but tears slid down her face too.

Elaine didn't get back till 3 in the morning, she looked around no one was home. 'They must've went to sleep already.' she thought. They did, they got use to Elaine's late coming home stuff so they didn't worry about her anymore. Elaine made her way up the stairs and into her room, it was nice to be back on her bed, the soft blankets and the pillows fluffed. She fell asleep instantly. In her dreams there were crying and goodbyes, she didn't know what happened because she woke up. It was morning when she woke up, she dressed and went downstairs to find the other girls sitting at the breakfast table.

"Ohaiyo.." Elaine mumbled rubbing her eyes and going over to the juice carton and poured herself some juice and walked to the table and sat down.

"Ohaiyo.." the other girls replied without much enthusiasm. Elaine looked over at the girls, " What's wrong?" They all shrugged and went back eating. The rest of the day it was quiet in the house no one went anywhere for the day, it made Elaine very worried, even Mekki was very quiet that dat. Elaine had an idea. She got the girls in the living room and said, " You guys I know I have been away from you guys for a along time so I have an idea. Today I'll speand the rest of the day with you guys to what ever places you guys want to go." Mekki and Jo looked up, Elie crossed her arms her face emotionless, Keiimo looked Elaine in the eyes, " What! You guys don't trust me?"

"Anywhere?" Mekki asked.

"Anywhere." Elaine replied with a smile.

"That's settled then, today we're going to 6 Flags!" Mekki yelled jumping up and down with joy. The others sighed.

They arrived at the park around noontime and they had fun for once together as a family. They had missed those times after Seong Kim came into their lives and wrapped his angelic wings around Elaine and took her away, just like Sean did with Keiimo but he had had let Keiimo her freedom with her 4 best friends. They reallt appreciated that, but Seong Kim hadn't seen that she also had other people that care about her. By the end of the day it was one of those times they wish would never end that it could go on forever. Elaine's phone rang she picked it up, " Hello? Oh hi Seong, uh huh..yea I'll be there!" she hung up and looked up to see 2 sad faces and one angry, and one was just looked away. She remembered her promise.

"Oh I'm so sorry guys this is really important," Elaine began, Keiimo took her hand and said, "If this is really important then go."

"Oh thank you guys!" With that she ran off to the sunset. Mekki was silent all that time but then she spoke with such hatred," She promised, she promised us..I can't beleive she would do this to us.." tears welled in her eyes, she turned and ran away.

"Mekki...!" Keiimo called after her, but Elie took her arm and shook her head.

"Let her go, she needs her time."

Mekki didn't even bother to look behind her she kept on running till she got home and ran up to her bedroom, she slammed the door behind her and screamed," You know Seong Kim if you never came then you wouldn't have taken Elaine!" she fell to the floor sobbing " I hate you..I hate you so much..." she wiped away her tears but it kept on coming it wouldn't stop. Keiimo had flown home on a cloud and was outside Mekki's door, she didn't want to intrude on her on a time like this. She just shut her eyes and slid to the floor and hugged her legs.

_Oh father..what are we suppose to do now..things are following apart already..._

Then a voice answered,

_Child of the moon, don't cry this is the problem of Child of lightening and nature..they will find the answer to it all..._

Father was right, this was their problem she will only intrude on their territory, she will let them settle it, but she had second thoughts that it will go all wrong. The voice came again this time a woman,

_Daughter of Artemis don't worry, doubting will only trouble the family ties, Daughter of Hephaestus and Daughter of Demeter will found a way out within their hearts._

_Thank you mother..._

She lifted her head and went back to her room. She believed what mother and father said, she had faith in them to set things right.


	5. Memoriesto be forgotten?

1

Chapter 4: Memories...to be forgotten?

It was May and Mother's day was here, it was traditional for the girls to bring a picture of their mother and talk about them over tea, it was the same ritual over and over the year, afterwards they went about their business. Elie was walking down the corridor when she heard roots being cut from Mekki's room. Her door was opened alittle Elie peeked in and saw Mekki cutting leaves and extra roots so she can put her mother's picture on the wall space. Then roots took the pictures edges and stuck it on the wall, she was literally 'planting' the picture on the wall. Elie knocked on her door Mekki turned around, " Oh hey," she went back fixing the picture.  
" You know what we should really go and meet your mom one of these days." Elie said examining one of Mekki's plants.  
"My mom...?"  
"Yea..."  
"My mom doesn't know about me." There was a silence.  
"Doesn't know about you?" Elie asked in curiosity.  
"Yea.."  
"Why..?"  
"Because she forgot about me."  
"How can she forget about you? Your her daughter."  
" I was born with powers mother nature gave me along with Zeus strength. Those stuff needed to be what we call it 'produce' in my body. I came out 3 monthes late. After I was born I was able to grow trees inside the house without seeds or water, my room turned into a forest and at a time i can change into animals too. It's werid you know holding your baby in your arms then it chnages into an animal right in front of your eyes its disbelieving. My mother freaked, she wanted a normal child not a monster. Some mothers would've over protected their child but some would just reject it completely. My mother rejected me. Then Zeus took me in, I was part of mother nature's children so yea..."  
She went over to the pool and sat down in front of it dipping her foot in it and it shimmered under the trees glowing light," I 've been watching my mother's progress in health in this pool and she seems to be doing just great, she's improved alot since the day I left. She got sick and went hysterical everytime she saw me. My father said that it would be the best if I left and maybe mother would get well. I didn't want mother hurt and I didn't want to see her that way, so I left."

_And..all this time she's been watching in that pool all this time hasn't she? Quietly..secretly..from a distance..so her mother wouldn't see her._

" But...I think...I want to live with my memories. All of them. Even if they're sad ones. Even if they're memories that only hurt me. Even memories that ought to be forgotten or that I'd rather forget about. I think if i keep them and try not to hide and run away from it I will be able to beat those sad memories. I want to believe that...I truly want to believe that. Because I want to think...that there are no such thing... as a memory that's ok for us to forget about. That's why I really...didn't want mother to forget. I wanted her to keep trying. But that was my selfishness..for her to keep trying like that..." She made a small laugh and she put her finger to her lips, " Shhhh...it's a secret. I mean no one really want s to forget right? Memories are what makes us..well..us."

Mekki turned around and smiled at Elie. Tears were streaming down Elie's face she ran and hugged Mekki.

_Yes...me too.  
_"Mekki...I also...believe that." A tear fell from Mekki's eyes and slid down her cheeks.  
_'I want to take any memory...and hold it in my heart..someday..we'll overcome this pain...and we'll have precious memories.'_

"But you know what..?" Elie murmured stroking Mekki's hair.  
"What..."  
" We're all like that...all five of us...we're kids that mother nature and Zeus gave life to along with gifts that other people don't have we should appreciate and honor it."  
"I do, that's why I left, I knew my mother would get well, if thats possible then I beleived that my powers were good else where." Elie didn't answer just kept quiet, she closed her eyes and a gentle breeze started and it played with her hair. She knew this wasn't a noraml breeze, they were in a room. Elie heard the leaves rustle in the room. Mekki's room was a forest along with a pond of clear water. It was her home, with the trees and the animals. Lights from above escaped through the leaves and landed on the soft earthy ground like dancing crystals. Elie nudged Mekki gently, she didn't move.  
"Mekki...?" She had fallen asleep, like an innocent baby animal in the grass.  
_'What should I call this felling...  
...still sleeping...  
...in my undeveloped heart...  
...the flower in my heart.'_


	6. Visitors

1Chapter 5: Visitors

June had come which meant that the final exams were near and it was one of those hot and sticky days Keiimo, Elie, Jo, Elaine, and Mekki were studying in the backyard, under an umbrella with iced tea. Jo fanned herself"My gosh I just took a shower this morning" Indeed, Jo was drenched and so were the others. Mekki collapsed on the table making the ice tea spill. The girls screamed picking up their books and notes and threw them on the couch inside. They came back out glaring at Mekki"What...? It's so hot out here it's making me drowsy. We've been studying our butts off like crazy" Keiimo wiped her forehead" Yea...lets get out of the sun." They went inside and all of them shut themselves in their personal bathrooms. Elaine was the first one out, then following her was Mekki, Jo, Elie, and Keiimo. Elaine sniffed the air.  
" You smell that" she asked still sniffing the air.  
"It's chicken pot pie. It was Rick's favorite" Mekki said randomly. She looked shocked as any of them. Rick An was a boy Mekki had met in second year and they were as close as a boyfriend girlfriend couple, but Mekki never returned the same feelings Rick had for her. In the end Rick left for Switzerland.  
"Um...ok then, should we take a look" Elie pointed downstairs. they had Keiimo's cloud take them down. they arrived at the dinner table, on it was varieties of food from shabu shabu to sushi it was all there. They looked at Elie.  
"Hey don't look at me, I was in the showers." Elie denied putting her hands up.  
"But you're the only one we know that can actually cook." Elaine said scratching her head in confusion.  
"Hey! I can" Mekki began but she never finished when the door banged open hitting Mekki full in the face, she fell to the floor holding her nose.  
"Hey! Watch it" Mekki shouted, she looked up to her astonishment saw Ray Lee holding onto a plate of chicken pot pie.

" Sorry mei-mei, are you ok" he asked poking her forehead, the chicken sitting neatly on the table. Mekki stared at him" Ray... what are you dong here in Hokkaido"  
"To visit you guys of course" Ray laughed getting up"After spending a year and a half without seeing you guys. I had to come" Ray Lee, best friends with the girls, had moved to Switzerland with Rick An after second year, Rick and Ray were as close as blood related brothers. After awhile the door to the kitchen opened again and this time it revealed Rick carrying a huge turkey to the table. He saw Mekki behind Jo, he each gave a hug to until he reached Mekki, instead he took her hands and kissed her on the cheeks.  
"i missed you.." he whispered. Mekki blushed a deep red. A huge lump had formed in her throat and she tried to swallow it but it wouldn't, so she had to fake a smile and say" I missed you too Rick."  
"Yes it's very nice that you two can see each other again, but the food is getting cold." Elie scoffed. They laughed and seated themselves at the table, while they ate the girls asked them questions.  
"How's Switzerland" Keiimo asked wiping her mouth with a napkin.  
"It's magnefico! the mountains and everything" Ray answered serving the turkey.  
"By the way guh, how did you and Rick get in" Elie questioned while stuffing herself with food. 'Guh' was a term used between the group meaning 'big brother' in Chinese."Oh, Keliey gave me the keys to the house at the end of second year saying that I'm welcomed anytime." Ray pointed to Keiimo. The girls nodded.  
"When did you get to Hokkaido" Elaine asked sipping her tea.  
"Just today" he answered.  
"You should have told us so we could've gotten ready." Elie said.  
"I know" Keiimo agreed on the terms of the shocking visit the boys gave them. Ray lowered his voice" I was going to phone you guys, but Rick said he wanted to surprise you know..." he nudged his head towards the still blushing Mekki. the three girls 'oh'ed in understanding. While the three talked Jo was talking to Rick.  
"You came yo see her" Jo asked poking her steak.  
"Not really..." Rick replied.  
"So you didn't come to see her."  
"Well yea..I did." he said.  
"So you did come to see her"  
Rick sighed" Yea..."  
Jo's face was confused for a second then back to Rick"So what's the problem"  
"I'm going to cause her problems here" he looked across the table" now she **has** to give me an answer."  
After supper the boys had to leave to catch their ride to the hotel.  
"talk to you guys soon then" Keiimo yelled waving, they waved until the boys were outta sight. Then Mekki ran upstairs.  
"What's her problem" Keiimo and Elaine shrugged, Jo looked at up and watched the sky turn darker. Mekki ran into her room and collapsed on her bed, she needed a place to think, her emotions were all over the place. She got up and went over to the pool of water and stepped in, instead of sinking she walked onto the water rather than sinking.  
_ Why...why are you here...why couldn't you just leave  
me be...I just want to be alone...every time you show your face  
my heart breaks into a thousand pieces...each one with their own pain  
and memory of us...  
_

Mekki held her knees closer to her face, what seemed like an hour later she looked at the clock it read 9:00 p.m.

_I should get to sleep now..the finals are tomorrow.  
_

She changed into her pj and crawled into bed.


End file.
